The invention relates to a spray gun container, in particular a single-walled spray gun container, having a paint holding area, which is accessible essentially through two main openings, and having at least one additional access to the paint holding area, whereby the additional access can be resealable by means of a closure means. In addition, this invention relates to a method for producing a cover for sealing a spray gun container and/or a spray gun container insert.
Spray gun containers are used in painting technology and serve to supply a paint, so that enough paint is available to a spray gun during a painting operation.
The state of the art has disclosed a plurality of spray gun containers, some of which have different shapes but also different connecting techniques to meet a wide variety of requirements in the area of paint application. For example, there are so-called flow cups in which a paint that has been stored flows essentially due to the force of gravity into the spray gun. In addition, there are also so-called suction pots with which, through selected pressure ratios between the spray gun container and the spray gun, a paint then also goes from the spray gun container into the spray gun when the spray gun is held above the spray gun container. Accordingly, such suction pots are usually situated beneath the spray gun.
In addition to the plurality of different spray gun containers, there is at least an equally great variety of different connections with which the spray gun container can be attached to the spray gun.
The known connections for spray gun containers usually have a thread which communicates with a matching thread on a spray gun, establishing a fixed or releasable connection between the spray gun container and the spray gun. One disadvantage of such threaded connections, however, is that attaching the spray gun container to the spray gun by means of a screwing motion is relatively complex.
To counteract this disadvantage, there are already spray gun containers which have a very large thread on their connections so that a spray gun container can be attached to the spray gun by rotating less than one complete turn around its longitudinal axis. However, even this screw operation is still complex because the thread flights must be threaded together.
However, not only is such an arrangement and/or removal of the spray gun container on a spray gun a complex and therefore time-consuming operation, but it is also time-consuming to clean a spray gun container after a painting operation to remove the first paint. Changing paint colors frequently takes a great deal of time to be able to continue a subsequent painting operation with a different color. In particular the intermediate cleaning of a spray gun container and optionally the replacement thereof seem to greatly delay the painting work.
Even if the spray gun containers that are used are not cleaned until after the actual painting operation, the total duration of the painting work is still so long that it is a disadvantage. Ultimately, each used spray gun container must be cleaned after use to remove the paint residues.
In addition to the tedious attachment of spray gun containers to spray guns, traditional spray gun containers also present considerable disadvantages because their openings, such as a pressure-equalizing opening for equalizing the pressure inside the spray gun container during a painting operation, could not be sealed tightly enough in the past. For this reason, it repeatedly occurs that pain unintentionally escapes from the spray gun container despite the “sealed” opening. In addition, a large amount of paint usually escapes unintentionally from the spray gun container into the environment while opening such an opening if the opening has previously come in contact with paint. For these reasons, a spray gun container must be handled cautiously. This is evidently very time-consuming because the tedious handling of known spray gun containers additionally prolongs the preparation for painting but also the entire painting operation and/or the entire painting work.